


Lemons and Lemonade – Stark way to handle Life's bs

by Ourlullaby



Series: Tony's little secrets [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt on fluffy feels, Gen, Plot bunnies made me do it, Short One Shot, Still no idea, Tony Stark Feels, Tony's little secrets, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: Tabloids paint the picture of Tony Stark the whole wide world - and maybe couple dimensions into the mix – sees him be. And its really not that flattering in the sense – aside those few news that included Iron Man part of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is ongoing short idea string of works as I can't guite muster energy to turn them into larger ones. I might some day. But let's keep them as they are for now.  
> This is as before meant to be short and entertaining way for me to show my vision/ point of view of our lovable goofball of one and only Tony Stark.  
> No betas.

Tabloids paint the picture of Tony Stark the whole wide world - and maybe couple dimensions into the mix – sees him be. And its really not that flattering in the sense – aside those few news that included Iron Man part of his life.

 

Media keeps loving all Tony's failures and dragging his past in pure unwillingness to see his present or the visions of future. Well most part is geniuses own fault.

 

He kinda likes the mask the media has made for him and it honestly is better this way.

 

\------Most of the time.

 

Tony really doesn't mind that history will never see him as a good man, but it should never doubt his genius. After all, Stark men are made of Iron and they don't show feelings.

 

Hence why Tony has another secret to keep from the world. And fellow Avengers.

 

Just like everyone, he has those days that seem like the whole world is against him; bad guy of the week got away, Stark tech failed (stupid magic), army doesn't get shiny toys billionaire could design and build in his sleep (he could, but **nope** ), Capsicle is dissapointed at Tony's last disregard on the direct order, Pepper is not happy with the brunet – the list can go on.

 

So what can eccentric, billionaire, playboy(part time), genius, philanthropist do when he feels under the weather and humanity seems like lost cause?

 

He teaches.

 

Surprice! Tony f***ing Stark teaches of all things.

 

Here's the surprise element and secret part. When Tony feels like he needs reminder why he keeps going and why he keeps protecting this mess of humanity – he tells JARVIS to open list and picks randomly one of it.

 

Appearing out of blue into campus or school and hijack their science or engineering class and offers them for one class time; keys to the future, tech base software that is basically his lab in a portable downgrade version as playfield to create what ever the collective untapped minds can come up with, twenty boxes of assorted donuts and Tony's genius to nudge them when they get stuck – after he has taken enough coffee to go all giddy and eager for anything they can even start thinking off.

 

These trips are the reason why one middle school in NY now has state of art motified kitchen. Those kids really loved their lunchl ady.

 

One class created idea of safety procedure for the public transportations that could save lives – Tony sends them emails everytime he get's closer on the breakthrough. Their school recieved anonymous donation to upgrade their recess grounds.

 

One professor nearly had a stroke when he commandeered the whole class and build with them workable hoverchair – out of supplies they had in the class room. It was given to disabled fellow student.

 

And why this is shocker or secret?

No media in existence would buy it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also someone bookmarked this? By Fury's frilly eyepatches that rocks!


End file.
